lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
The Lone Wolf Dynasty
Overview The Lone Wolf Dynasty, also known as the LWD, was an organization influential during the early days of the LittleBigPlanet Union's refoundation. It is best known for being one of the founding clans of the LBPU and its eventual secession from the Union. History Foundation The Lone Wolf Dynasty was originally founded sometime in 2009 under the name of the Lone Wolf Clan. Not much is known about this clan's early history until it was refounded sometime later around the refoundation of the LBP Union. Conflict with the United Clans Federation Sometime in 2011 the leader of the Lone Wolf Clan, I_Keel_You_2001, discovered a comment on his profile left by the Brotherhood of Steel leader ArseKicker69 (Later known as "ProtectMyBanana") trolling him to some extent. Arsekicker69 was backed by the other allies involved in the United Clans Federation, a coalition of clans dominated by the BoS. Keel overacted and retaliated, initiating a flame war which lasted about a month before Keel officially declared war and lost the resulting battle, fought by unknown means. After having a long winded conversation with ProtectMyBanana, Keel decided to apologize and sought LWC's membership with the UCF which the UCF leader at the time CptJangofett approved of. It is unknown if this conflict took place after or before the LBP Union schism. Membership with the LittleBigPlanet Union Exact details of what happened in regards to the LWC between the times of the UCF conflict and the 2013 refoundation of the Union are uncertain. Sometime before the refoundation of the Union, the Lone Wolf Clan changed its name to the Lone Wolf Dynasty. In the Winter of 2013, the LittleBigPlanet Union was under construction by its framers. In on the discussion was Brotherhood of Steel leader ProtectmyBanana, who introduced the LWD's leader Keel to the Union's future President, M88youngling. Lone Wolf Dynasty became one of the clans to ratify the Union constitution, making it one of the Union's refounding clans. This also gave Keel status as one of the refounding fathers. Keel also became the Union Minister of Domestic Affairs. The Brotherhood of Steel was hesitant to get involved, but Keel helped convince ProtectmyBanana to have the BoS become a member state as well. ProtectmyBanana did not ratify the constitution, despite given the opportunity. Merge with the Lone Wolf Tiger Empire Taking note of a lack of membership in individual clans across the Union, especially in the tiny Lone Wolf Dyansty, President M88youngling urged I_Keel_You_2001 to consider merging with another Union member state the Tiger Empire. The Tiger Empire was led by Monstertruckluvr, who did not have a very strong administration. Realizing that the President had a fair point, Keel discussed the deal with Monster, and Monster agreed. This resulted in the combination of all their members. Keel and Monster agreed to have equal power as leaders of the clan, renamed to the Lone Wolf Tiger Empire. After about two weeks, Monstertruckluvr disappeared, leaving Keel to run the group by himself. Eventually it was realized that the members that Monster contributed were inactive and didn't contribute, leading to the clan being renamed back to the Lone Wolf Dynasty. Secession and Membership with the Remnants Union After several spats between the Union administration and Keel over Keel's aggressive and reckless behavior, the Lone Wolf Dynasty turned to the Remnants Union for help. President XFinal_IsaacX asked for Union information in exchange for the LWD's membership. Agreeing to the deal, the Lone Wolf Dynasty became a member state of the Remnants Union for quite awhile. Not much of note occurred during this period with the exception of a plan that Keel devised in an attempt to get free weaponry from Remnants Union assets. However, due to the unfair and borderline harassment Keel recieved in the Remanants Union, Keel decided to secede. The Remnants Union was mostly powerless to stop LWD after the RU/LBPU War. Disbanding Citing boredom with LBP2 and after a long hiatus, I_Keel_You_2001 decided to disband the ailing Lone Wolf Dynasty, later replacing it with the Pride of the Fallen. Demographics Population The population of the Lone Wolf Dynasty was very small throughout its existence. It averaged out between 5 to 6 members at a time, and these members were never very active. Language The majority of the members of the clan spoke English or Spanish. Its leader, I_Keel_You_2001 was bilingual in English and Spanish. Government Though I_Keel_You_2001 claimed to be a socialist, the government of the Lone Wolf Dynasty was a traditional leadership system much like most LBP1 clans. The leader has absolute power of decision-making in the group. Foreign Relations And Military Culture And Style The Lone Wolf Dynasty was fairly jingoistic and retained a very basic early LBP2 style that was influenced by similar styles employed by others in the United Clans Federation and the LBP Union. Often better creators from the Brotherhood of Steel would assist the LWD with their projects. Category:LBPU Clans Category:2009